Vermissen
by Tasha Melinque
Summary: Elrond reist nach Valinor, kann nur an seine Frau denken.


Hallo, neue Website! Ich habe das hier schon auf hochgeladen, ich dachte, ich kann es auch hier versuchen.

Lyncht mich bitte nicht für eventuelle Logikfehler. Ich habe nur die Filme gesehen und „die Gefährten" gelesen, weiter bin ich nicht. Also weiss ich nicht, wie es in Valinor aussieht, ob dies hier eigentlich möglich ist.

Wie üblich gehören mir die Figuren nicht.

Über Reviews bin ich sehr glücklich :)

Seit der Schrei der Möwen ihn erfasst hatte sehnte er sich danach. Der Gedanke daran, sie wiederzusehen, war so unheimlich stark geworden, dass er eines Morgens schweißgebadet in seinem Bett gelegen und wieder den alten Schmerz gespürt hatte, der ihn damals ereilte, als sie von ihm ging.

Das Gefühl, als hätte eine eisige Hand sein Herz umschlossen, würde es gefrieren lassen, bis es zersprang. Ein Schmerz, eine Kälte die so kalt war, dass sie brannte.

Seit diesem Morgen hatte er keine Ruhe mehr gehabt, war zu unruhig zum schlafen und zu erschöpft zum fortlaufen gewesen. Er hatte den Schmerz immer gespürt, doch immer verdrängen können, nun jedoch, hatte er ihm nicht nur den Schlaf, sondern langsam aber sicher auch die Sinne geraubt. Er hatte es geleugnet, war weiterhin Lord von Imladris geblieben, doch irgendwann hatten auch seine Freunde es nicht mehr ausgehalten Elrond so zu sehen.

So grau, so durchscheinend, so verletzt.

Und so hatte er ein Schiff bestiegen. Zu den Grauen Anfurten war er geritten, zu Cirdan dem Schiffsbauer.

Und war in See gestochen, mit Galadriel, mit Gandalf, als die Hüter der drei Elbenringe, mit zwei Hobbits die beide den Meisterring getragen hatten. Halb und doch so mutig.

Sie hatten Mittelerde gerettet, ein weiteres Mal, doch wie zuvor erfüllte ihn dies nicht nur mit Freude. Es erfüllte ihn mit Trauer, Trauer darüber, dass es so weit hatte kommen müssen. Es hätte damals... Hätte, immer hätte. Hatte es doch nicht.

Trotzdem zerbrach er sich auch darüber nicht den Kopf, denn seit sie auf dem offenen Meer weilten gesellte er sich immer seltener zu der Gesellschaft an Deck, blieb allein und stumm im Schiffsbauch sitzen und starrte müde aus einem der Bullaugen.

So sehr sehnte sich sein Herz nach ihr. Er schlief immer weniger, waren seine Gedanken so erfüllt von ihr, so voller Vorfreude und Glückseligkeit.

Er würde sie wiedersehen.

Müde doch lächelnd lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Holzwand und schloss die Augen, nur um sofort wieder ein Bild von Celebrian aufblitzen zu sehen. Er hörte wie sich die Tür zu dem Raum öffnete, doch er verblieb mit geschlossenen Augen um das Bild zu genießen. Er hatte sich lange genug um das Wohl aller gekümmert. Sich selbst außen vor gelassen. Und nun ließ er es bleiben. Seit sie fort war, hatte er sich viel zu selten auch nur eine winzige Auszeit gegönnt.

„Herr Elrond?" fragte die junge Stimme des Hobbits, der Sauron vernichtet hatte. Es klang seltsam, doch so war es gewesen. Er hatte Sauron getrotzt. Er berührte Elrond vorsichtig an der Schulter, behutsam, als wäre er aus Porzellan und nur widerwillig öffnete der ehemalige Herr Imladris' die Augen.

Die blauen Augen Frodos blickten unsicher, doch dann sagte er zögerlich:

„Die Herrin Galadriel schickt mich. Sie sagt, wir sind bald da."

Sein Herz klopfte schneller, sein Geist frohlockte und er spürte sein Gesicht brennen, als die heißen Tränen der Vorfreude tropften.

„Ich werde da sein." wisperte er, denn er vertraute seiner Stimme nicht, hatte Angst, sie könnte vollends brechen. Der Hobbit nickte und lächelte aufmunternd, dann verschwand er durch die Tür, vermutlich um Valinor aus dem Nebel auftauchen zu sehen, der sie seit einem Tag umgab.

Er fühlte sich leicht, leichter als die Luft um ihn herum und frei, frei wie eine der Möwen die noch immer zu schreien hören glaubte.

Er kam auf die Füße, hielt sich einen Moment an der Wand fest, denn ihm wurde schwindlig bei dem Gedanken, nun wirklich hier und angekommen zu sein.

Es war dämmrig hier unten, doch er konnte alles sehen als er zittrig und nervös die Stufen erklomm. Nervosität war normal, vermutete er zumindest, denn er wusste nicht, wie Celebrian ihm gegenübertreten würde. Was würde sie sagen? Würde sie überhaupt etwas sagen? Was wäre, fände er keine Worte?

Was wäre, wartete sie nicht am Ufer auf ihn?

Es war der schlimmste aller Gedanken, sie nicht sofort zu sehen. Denn er musste, oh, er musste sie sehen! Er musste sie in die Arme schließen, sie endlich wieder bei sich spüren, spüren, dass sie real war wie er.

Auf dem Deck schwankte alles, zumindest schien es ihm so. Er sah Frodo an der Reling stehen und angestrengt in den Nebel blicken, da spürte er es.

Wie eine Welle brach es über ihn hinein und ließ ihn zurücktaumeln, hätte ihn nicht jemand am Arm gefasst, wäre er auf die nassen Holzplanken gestürzt.

„Liebster?"

Er hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, fühlte, dass sie dort war, fühlte, dass sie sich fühlte wie er und zugleich wünschte er sich, er könne in das Wasser springen und schwimmen, denn der Weg erschien ihm noch so lang und die Zeit so langsam.

Er sah etwas aus dem Nebel auftauchen, nicht mehr weit entfernt und doch quälend unerreichbar erscheinend.

Erleichterung überflutete ihn, seine eigene und die Celebrians, ließ ihn erneut beinahe fallen und plötzlich auflachen. Er spürte die Blicke Galadriels und auch die Gandalfs, doch er sagte nichts, wusste er doch, dass Galadriel sich ähnlich fühlen musste, endlich ihre Tochter wieder bei sich zu haben.

Er riss sich zusammen, blieb aufrecht stehen und schloss den Mund, obgleich er am liebsten laut jauchzend mit den Möwen geflogen wäre.

Als sei nur Celebrian allein von dem Licht der Sterne beleuchtet, sah er sie, einem Edelstein gleich, auf dem weißen Stein des Kais stehen. Bewegungslos, doch er hörte sie in seinen Gedanken schluchzen vor Glück. Er wollte sich beherrschen, ihr stolz gegenübertreten, doch auch ihm liefen Tränen der Freunde über die Wangen, als er sie erblickte.

Er sah wie das Boot anlegte, wusste nicht wie, wusste nicht wer, doch kaum war die Entfernung zwischen Ufer und Stein gering genug, ignorierte er Vorsicht, Verstand und Stolz und sprang darüber, laufend, rennend, auf seine Frau im weißen Gewand zu, die sich nicht bewegte und nur die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, verlangend und mit einer Geste die bewies, wie schmerzlich sie ihn wirklich vermisst hatte.

„Liebster, du bist es wirklich!" wisperte sie, umfasste ungläubig sein Gesicht, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss auf dem Mund drückte.

„Ich bin es. Und du bis es auch." flüsterte er, unfähig etwas geistreicheres als die Erwiderung zu formulieren als er auch den Kuss erwiderte und seine Arme um sie schlang und sie eng aneinandergepresst auf dem weißen Stein des Kais standen, wiedervereint und unzertrennlich bis an das Ende der Zeitrechnung von Menschen, Hobbits und Elben und weiter.


End file.
